


After my best friends wedding

by Stormybreeze



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormybreeze/pseuds/Stormybreeze
Summary: Erik and Sylvando share a moment after the lumanary’s wedding





	After my best friends wedding

Erik sat on a log overlooking the crystal blue lake, “It was a beautiful wedding, don’t you think” Sylvando said as he took a seat next to the former thief. “It was,” Erik replied deep in thought. “They seemed quite happy,” Sylvando tried again. “Yeah,” was Erik’s only reply. “Erik honey, I know this is hard….” Erik quickly interrupted “I’m happy for them, Hiro and Gemma make a great couple.” “But that’s not the outcome you were hoping for was it” Sylvando replied in his gentle voice. Erik scoffed “since when does it matter what I want.” “It matters to me,” Sylvando responded as he reached around and rested his arm around Erik’s slim waist gently pulling him against his side “You always matter to me no matter what.” “Thanks Sylv,” Erik said laying his head on Sylvando’s shoulder enjoying the warmth that being close to his friend brought “do you think I’ll ever find someone who could love me like that,” Erik spoke quietly confessing his fear to the man sitting beside him. “O honey, of course you will, who knows maybe their even closer then you think.” Unable to resist the pull any longer Sylvando leaned over and pressed his lips to Erik’s trying to pour his true feelings for the young man with the kiss. “Maybe their right in front of you hoping for a change of their own.” Erik had a look of surprise on his face that quickly turned into a giant grin. “Yeah maybe he is.” Erik offered snuggling closer to Sylvando. Who knows he thought maybe I’ve been looking in the wrong place all along.


End file.
